Nightmares
by Annie Park
Summary: Raph has nightmares after Mikey was hurt. Who will attend? [One-Shot.] I'm not good for summary, but I wish to you read. Incluye traducción al español.


**Nightmares.**

 **A/N:** Well, first of all, I want to clarify that the idea of doing a story in English, I found very attractive and interesting. Especially since I _do not_ speak English, and the little information that is provided to me in school does not seem enough to write a complete history (at least a history of more than 2000 words) without errors. So, dudes, I used greatly help of my great, great friend Google. So, sorry errors and spelling mistakes: English is not my forte.

I read a lot of stories (charming, really) where Mikey has nightmares and uses his brave older brother Raph, for help. I loved all those stories, because despite all dealing with the same subject or have the same idea, every writer has its own style that makes it really adorable. Then, I told myself: what would be _your_ style?

Well, that remains unknown. Haha. Because I tried it, it was half of the story when: boom! This idea popped into my head. And I forced myself to write it, because the idea was pumping my blood enough to not ignore it.

And in the end, it proved this: Raph with nightmares. He can be strong and courageous, but is afraid. He can be afraid of many things. And I think in this episode he experiences what it is to lose a brother, _his_ brother. And I loved the idea, so I hope you too like it. C:

Read, review and enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. But I wish it were. Haha. .-.

* * *

 _ **Located a few days after the episode "New Girl In Town." Uh-hu, dudes! That's when Leo meets Karai!**_

* * *

 _His pulse quickened. His instincts told him not to leave there, that was obvious, but had no idea what to do._

 _And then he touched ... it was freezing. So, so freezing..._

 _He checked for the pulse._

 _He got tired of trying to hear his breathing._

 _No. He could not be dead. He could not be dead. It was irrelevant._

 _His eyes stung behind the lachrymal and knew there was no choice. Until he gave him a shove._

" _¿Mikey?" His voice was vulnerable._

" _It's your fault" he replied. "I'm dead. It's your fault"._

 _The youngest brother spat the words with unnecessary bitterness. His hands trembled, and the body gave violent shaking... until there was nothing._

 _Nothing. Darkness._

"¡Mikey!"

Throat hurt. Stung and stung until he knew he should not keep shouting.

When he rose, a wave of heat invaded his body. He felt the sweat rolling down his forehead and shortness of breath. And he had not realized how much his fingers ached until he felt the way he buried the tip of the nail bed.

"Mikey" he gasped.

His eyes burned.

 _It had been a nightmare. ¡God! It had been a stupid nightmare._

Still, the guilt hit him square in the stomach.

 _I had seen die._ With _his_ eyes. If not… literally.

He joined. There could more. His bare feet came into contact with the cold ground and shivered helplessly.

It was a really cold night and the rain could be heard hitting the top of the sewer. Lucky could not filter down to the underground... he was in no mood to get wet.

Cautiously, he moved through the cold darkness and headed for the kitchen. He opened the refrigerator sharply, and pulled on a pair of search packages. He needed something... anything to help him sleep.

He found a bottle of yogurt and drank regardless.

 _What idiot. As if that was going to help him sleep._

"¿Raphael?"

He was startled. He turned roughly in place, with nerves and a sour taste in the mouth.

"¿Donnie?"

"What... are you doing?"

"I can't sleep."

"Oh" he said, suspiciously.

He walked into the kitchen and hesitated to approach the freezer.

"And you?" he snapped.

"What?" Donnie turned, confused.

"What are you doing?"

"Uh…, nothing" he closed the freezer door and took his lips with a bottle. "I gave thirsty".

When Donnie passed him, he looked at him from the corner of the eye and pursed lips.

"No lights well".

Raphael tried to play the victim and answer coldly. Or with a joke. Anything that does not denote their nervousness.

"Look who's talking, brainiac. It seems that a computer threw up on you".

He stopped halfway out and spun around to look at him, impassively.

"You know what I mean."

He raised an eyebrow accusingly. And snatched the yogurt out of his hand.

"Looks like you have not slept well since the incident with Snakeweed".

Raphael did not answer.

"Is for Mikey?" he asked, compassionate.

Raph sat still in place.

"Look". Began posing two fingers (thumb and forefinger) on the bridge of his nose. "He's fine. Okay, Raph? Snakeweed not damaged him serious."

"He…"

"It's okay."

"But…"

"It's okay" He repeated, as if doing so would make it penetrate the brain with energy.

Raph sighed and reached sound.

"Give me back the yogurt, idiot."

"No, _idiot_."

"Ha, ha" the irony plagued his voice and gave a bitter twist to the conversation. "Donnie, I'm fine. Mikey's fine. You're fine. I already know it."

"No. You don't know."

Raphael forced himself to ignore the fear that filled his stomach and traveled into a tailspin by the body. Mikey was not right. Mikey would not be right. He saw him die. D-i-e.

He stepped forward, trampling strong. His instincts told him to hit only make things worse, so aside the urge to do so. He squeezed his wrist between his fingers and shook his hand again and again until he gave the liquid.

"You don't know everything in this world, Donnie" he spat.

He swallowed energy. His body was threatening to topple into a mess of emotions together. He was frustrated, yeah. But also afraid. He was afraid. Fear that his brother was not good. Fear of not knowing protect him it like he supposed to do.

"I'm fine." He repeated before leaving.

Sometimes he was too stubborn.

No. Stubborn, no. He was unsure, in a way; because he had formed a thick layer around his mental wall where feelings forced to hide in a corner of his emotional insanity. The he forced into hiding to pretend to be strong, to pretend to be brave.

And that shell bizarrely threatening to collapse and destroy everything he had created over time.

Feet involuntarily moved while slipping through the darkness of night. He knew when he was in front of Mikey's room. He learned that his subconscious had forced him to cross barriers that he still did not want to cross.

With a creak, the door opened. His hand was adjusted, strong, and turned it to the handle.

With stealthy steps, Raphael reached his brother. Little Turtle was halfway off the bed and smiling in the middle of a dream that probably included candy or pizza.

Raph's fingers slid through his skin. For his freckled cheeks and smiling face.

Almost as if he'd kept his skin with fire, he walked away. His hand struck his chest abruptly. He was cold, literally. The shaking of his body told him to do something soon if he not wants goes into a panic attack.

That was not a dream. It was no dream and he was freezing.

His feet moved a second time at night and inadvertently found himself rummaging through the closet of his brother to find a blanket with which to cover it.

When he turned to the bed, he took a second to realize that the darkness will not be adapted to the eyes. Because he was seeing something, and he didn't know what it was.

A deformed and shifting mass slid down the dark, threatening to drown in his terror.

"¿Raphie?"

He said himself it was the voice of Mikey. He repeated it.

"What are you doing?" His voice was sweet and sleepy.

He came and sat on the edge of the bed, where he had left a space.

Mikey rubbed his eyes repeatedly with fists and gave an occasional yawn.

"Hey…" Raph prompted. "Go back to the bed."

Mikey frowned and stopped rubbing his eyes.

"What's up?"

"Nothing."

Mikey pointed to his hands, to the sheet.

"You looked as if were cold" Raphael apologized.

"We're in summer, Raph. I not feel cold."

"But today it's cold" replied.

Mikey gave a friendly chuckle and took the sheet from his hands.

"All right, Raph. I cover, don't worry. I know you don't like to take care when I cold."

Raphael smiled in a poor attempt to hide how bad he felt and how much guilt hit him in the stomach.

Mikey turned to frown in confusion. And rather than lie down again, he sat on the edge of the bed and looked at his older brother.

"What's wrong?"

Raph hesitated.

"I not to ask you if you're okay, because I know you're not okay and I know you're going to lie me. So, skipping the tedious part, answers: What's wrong?"

Raphael pursed his lips and pretended disdain.

"I..."

He couldn't. The breath froze in his throat and, looking at his younger brother before him, with innocent face and worrying about him, tears in his eyes swirled.

"Mikey..."

His voice broke.

The smallest turtle stretched his arms and hugged him.

Raph ran his hands through his shell and pressed closer to him, wanting to know the certain that someone cared about him, certain that he had a brother who would care for life felt. Tears stung behind the eyes. And a warm feeling seized his chest.

"All right, Raph" Mikey murmured. "You can tell me."

When they separated, the body of Raphael gave violent shaking and it was heat of the body. Raph had never been so vulnerable, and Mikey didn't like it, because he was his brother. His brother Raphael and he wanted to see him happy and grumpy as ever.

"I need... I need to know you're okay, Mikey."

He smiled.

"Of course. I'm fine, Raphie."

"No. I... I…" he gasped.

"Hey. Raph. I'm fine, look at me. I'm here and you're there. And we're good."

He took him by the shoulders, with a force alien to him. He looked serious, frowning and lips into a thin line.

"And if I have learned from us, it is that our family will be fine as long as we're all together."

Ralph's green eyes met Mikey's eyes. Two sapphires in the darkness.

"And still" he added, smiling. "I promise I'll be there to save your pony butt, back to you, whenever you need it."

Raph laughed. It was an inert laughter and trembling, but he knew he was better.

"You know what I did when I was afraid of the dark, Raph?"

Big eyes brimming with energy and Mikey focused on his brother, with tenacity.

"No." He answer.

Mikey turned his body to face. He pointed a finger at his head and closed his eyes, smiling.

"Turn on the light."

Raph frowned, looked at Mikey.

"Turn on the light?"

"Uh-hu" he poked with a finger the skin of his face and then looked at Raph. "Here. In my head. I closed my eyes and as I knew the darkness was when I opened my eyes, I decided to create a light barrier in my mind to drive the darkness away. Because, you know, that the _opposites attract_ is just a lie."

Raph smiled at his younger brother and laughed. He laughed really.

That's what Mikey was. A light amid an over helming gloom.

And he had always been, and always would be.

Raph closed his eyes and imagined to smiling face of Mikey amid a storm would not get hurt. And that's what he would do. _Light to dispel the darkness._

Mikey's legs toward his chest and smiled back. It is well covered with a sheet and was enough to one side so that Raph could fit.

"And you know what I do when I have nightmares, Raph?"

Raphael smiled, in all its magnificence.

"No."

"I hope that my older and _soft_ brother tender them away."

In saying that, he patted the side of the bed and lay down. Raph sank into the bed beside him, laughing.

"Soft, eh?"

Raphael raised both eyebrows and used his usual somber tone, looking at Mikey.

For a moment, Mikey's eyes flew open, showing their nervousness.

"I'm joking, knucklehead!"

Mikey smiled and closed his eyes. Raph was covered with the sheet and imitated.

"Good night, Raphie."

In other circumstances, he would have hit Mikey so to speak more than three times within half an hour. It would growl because Mikey had told him soft. And he would have waited until the end of the world to mourn in front of his brother.

But not today. Because that day was especially grateful to have his alive, cheerful and annoying brother. He was happy to have him and that, in some corner of his mind, Mikey would use that time as an excuse to spend more time with him. And that, too embarrassing to sound within his complicated mind, he liked.

"Good night, Mikey."

* * *

 _N / A: Uf! Finished! I hope you enjoyed it as much as I liked writing it! If you have come to the end without getting bored, thank you very much!_

 _Is it necessary to mention it? I think so: Please, please, please review!_

 _Thanks for reading my work!_

 _Oh, yeah. It, sure, had a million of errors! Sorry, sorry, sorry!_

* * *

 _ **Traducción al español.**_

 **Pesadillas.**

 **Nota del Autor:** Bien, primero que nada, quiero aclarar que la idea de hacer una historia en inglés me pareció sumamente atractiva e interesante. Sobre todo porque _yo no_ hablo Inglés, y la poca información que se me proporciona en la escuela no me parece suficiente como para poder escribir una historia completa (al menos una historia de más de 2000 palabras) sin errores. Así que, dudes, yo usé en gran medida la ayuda de mi gran, gran amigo Google. Así que, disculpen errores y faltas de ortografía, que el inglés no es mi fuerte.

He leído un montón de historias (encantadoras, realmente) donde Mikey tiene pesadillas y recurre a su valiente hermano mayor Raph para que lo ayude. Todas esas historias me encantaron, porque a pesar de que todas traten sobre el mismo tema o tengan la misma idea, cada escritor(a) tiene su propio estilo que lo vuelve realmente adorable. Entonces me dije a mí misma: ¿cuál sería _tu_ estilo?

Bueno, esa sigue siendo una incógnita. Haha. Porque lo intenté, iba por la mitad de la historia cuando, ¡boom! Esta idea estalló en mi cabeza. Y me obligue a mí misma a escribirla, porque la idea me bombeaba en la sangre lo suficiente como para no ignorarla.

Y al final, resultó esto: Raph con pesadillas. Él puede ser fuerte y valiente, pero tiene miedo. Puede tener miedo a muchas cosas. Y creo que en este episodio él experimenta lo que es poder perder a un hermano, a _su hermanito_. Y me encantó la idea, así que espero que a ustedes también les agrade. C:

¡Lean, revisen y disfruten!

 **Descargo de responsabilidad:** No soy dueña de Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Pero ojalá lo fuera. .-.

* * *

 _ **Situado unos días después del episodio "Una chica nueva en la ciudad". ¡Así es, cuando Leo conoce a Karai!**_

* * *

 _El pulso se le aceleró. Su instinto le decía que no debía abandonarlo allí, eso era obvio, pero no tenía idea de qué hacer._

 _Y entonces lo tocó… estaba helado. Tan, pero tan helado…_

 _Le revisó el pulso._

 _Se cansó de intentar escuchar su respiración._

 _No. Él no podía estar muerto. Él no podía estar muerto. Era irrelevante._

 _Los ojos le escocieron por detrás de los lagrimales y supo que no había ninguna opción. Hasta que él le dio un empujón._

— _¿Mikey? —su voz sonó vulnerable._

— _Es tu culpa —respondió—. Estoy muerto. Es tu culpa._

 _El menor de los hermanos escupió las palabras con amargura innecesaria. A Raphael le temblaron las manos, y el cuerpo le dio violentas sacudidas… hasta que ya no hubo nada._

 _Nada más que oscuridad._

—¡Mikey!

La garganta le dolió. Le picó y escoció hasta que supo que no debía seguir gritando.

Cuando se levantó, una oleada de calor le invadió el cuerpo. Sentía el sudor resbalar por su frente y la respiración entrecortada. Y no se había dado cuenta de cuánto le dolían los dedos hasta que notó la manera en que enterraba la punta de las uñas en la cama.

—Mikey —jadeó.

Le ardían los ojos.

 _Había sido una pesadilla, por Dios. Todo había sido una estúpida pesadilla._

Aún así, la culpa le dio de lleno en el estómago.

Lo había visto morir. Frente a sus ojos. Aunque no fuera… literal.

Se incorporó. No podía más. Sus pies descalzos entraron en contacto con el frío suelo y se estremeció, sin poder evitarlo.

Hacía una noche realmente gélida y se oía la lluvia golpear la parte superior del alcantarillado. Suerte que no se podía filtrar hasta el subterráneo… no tenía humor para mojarse.

Con cautela, avanzó entre las frías penumbras y se dirigió a la cocina. Abrió el refrigerador bruscamente, y tiró en su búsqueda un par de envases. Necesitaba algo… lo que sea que lo ayudara a dormir.

Encontró una botella de yogur y se lo bebió sin miramientos.

Qué idiota. Cómo si aquello iba a ayudarlo a dormirse.

—¿Raphael?

Se sobresaltó. Giró toscamente en su lugar, con los nervios de punta y un sabor ácido en la boca.

—¿Donnie?

—¿Qué… haces?

—Insomnio.

—Ah —respondió, receloso.

Se adentró en la cocina y pareció vacilar al acercarse al congelador.

—¿Y tú? —soltó.

—¿Yo qué? —se giró Donnie, confundido.

—¿Qué haces?

—Uh, nada —cerró la puerta del congelador y se llevó a los labios una botella cristalina—. Me dio sed.

Cuando Donnie pasó por su lado, lo miró por el rabillo del ojo y frunció los labios.

—No luces muy bien.

Raphael intentó hacerse el ofendido y contestar fríamente. O con una broma. Cualquier cosa que no denotara su nerviosismo.

—Mira quién lo dice, cerebrito. Parece que una computadora te vomitó encima.

Él se detuvo a medio camino de salir y giró sobre sus talones para mirarlo, impasible.

—Sabes a qué me refiero.

Alzó una ceja acusadoramente y le arrebató el yogur de las manos.

—Parece que no has dormido bien desde el incidente con Víbora Alga.

Raphael no contestó.

—¿Te preocupa Mikey? —preguntó, compasivo.

Raph se quedó quieto en su lugar.

—Mira —comenzó, posando ambos dedos (pulgar e índice) en el puente de la nariz—. Él está bien, ¿sí, Raph? Víbora Alga no lo dañó de seriedad.

—Él…

—Está bien.

—Pero él…

—Está bien —repitió, como si hacerlo iba a lograr que le penetrara en el cerebro con energía.

Raph soltó un sonoro suspiro y estiró el brazo.

—Devuélveme el yogur, idiota.

—No, _idiota_.

—Ja, ja —la ironía plagó su voz y le dio un toque amargo a la conversación—. Donnie, estoy bien. Mikey está bien. Tú estás bien. Ya lo sé.

—No. No lo sabes.

Raphael se obligó a sí mismo a ignorar el temor que le llenaba el estómago y le viajaba en picada por el cuerpo. Mikey _no_ estaba bien. Mikey _no_ estaría bien. Él lo vio morir. Lo vio m-o-r-i-r.

Avanzó, pisoteando fuerte. Su instinto le decía que golpearlo sólo empeoraría las cosas, así que hizo a un lado el impulso de hacerlo. Le apretó la muñeca entre los dedos y agitó la mano una y otra vez hasta que él le dio el líquido.

—No sabes todo en este mundo, Donnie —escupió.

Tragó con energía. Su cuerpo amenazaba con volcarse en un lío de emociones juntas. Estaba frustrado, sí. Pero también tenía miedo. _Sentía_ miedo. Miedo a que su hermanito no estuviera bien. Miedo a no saber protegerlo como se supone que debería hacerlo.

—Estoy bien —reafirmó, antes de salir.

A veces, era demasiado obstinado.

No. Obstinado, no. Era inseguro, en cierta forma; porque él había formado una capa gruesa alrededor de su muro mental en el que obligaba a los sentimientos a esconderse en un rincón de su locura emocional. Las obligaba a ocultarse para fingir ser fuerte, para fingir ser valiente.

Y esa coraza amenazaba con derrumbarse estrambóticamente y destruir todo lo que él había creado con el tiempo.

Los pies se movieron involuntariamente mientras se escurría entre la oscuridad de la noche. Lo supo cuando estuvo frente a la habitación de Mikey. Supo que su subconsciente lo había forzado a cruzar barreras que él todavía no quería cruzar.

Con un rechinido, la puerta se abrió. Su mano se ajustó, fuerte, y le dio vuelta a la manija.

Con pasos sigilosos, Raphael llegó hasta su hermano. La pequeña tortuga tenía medio cuerpo fuera de la cama y sonreía en medio de un sueño que seguramente incluía dulce o pizza.

Los dedos de Raph se deslizaron a través de su piel. De sus mejillas infladas y de su pecosa cara sonriente.

Casi como si hubiera mantenido la piel en fuego, se alejó. Su mano chocó contra su pecho de forma brusca. Él estaba helado, literalmente. El temblor de su cuerpo le dijo que debía hacer algo pronto si no quería entrar en un ataque de pánico.

Eso no era un sueño. No era ningún sueño y él estaba helado.

Sus pies se movieron por segunda vez en la noche de forma involuntaria y se encontró a sí mismo hurgando en el armario de su hermanito para encontrar alguna sábana con la cual cubrirlo.

Cuando se giró hacia la cama, tardó un segundo en darse cuenta de que la oscuridad no se le adaptaba a los ojos. Porque estaba viendo algo, y no sabía qué era.

Una masa deforme y movediza se deslizaba por la oscuridad, amenazando con ahogarlo en su propio terror.

—¿Raphie?

Se dijo que era la voz de Mikey. Se lo repitió con toda su voluntad una y otra vez para evitar gritar.

—¿Qué haces? —Su voz sonaba dulce y somnolienta.

Se acercó y se sentó en el borde de la cama, donde él le había dejado un espacio.

Mikey se frotaba los ojos con los puños repetidamente y daba uno que otro bostezo.

—Hey —le incitó Raph—. Regresa a la cama.

Mikey frunció el ceño y dejó de frotarse los ojos.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Nada.

Mikey señaló hacia sus manos, hacia la sábana.

—Se veía como si tuvieras frío —se excusó Raphael.

—Estamos en verano, Raph. Yo no siento nada de frío.

—Pero hace frío —replicó.

Mikey soltó una risilla amistosa y tomó la sábana de entre sus manos.

—Está bien, Raph. Me cubriré, no te preocupes. Ya sé que no te gusta cuidarme cuando me resfrío.

Raphael le sonrió, en un pobre intento de ocultar lo mal que se sentía y de lo mucho que la culpa lo golpeaba en el estómago.

Mikey volvió a fruncir el ceño, confundido. Y en lugar de acostarse de nuevo, se sentó en la orilla de la cama y miró a su hermano mayor.

—¿Qué te sucede?

Raph vaciló.

—No preguntaré si estás bien, porque sé que no lo estás y sé que vas a mentirme. Así que, saltándome esa tediosa parte, contesta: ¿qué te sucede?

Raphael frunció los labios y fingió desdén.

—No me…

No pudo. La respiración se le congeló en la garganta y, al mirar a su hermano menor frente a él, con cara inocente y preocupándose por él, las lagrimas se le arremolinaron en los ojos.

—Mikey…

La voz se le rompió.

La tortuga más pequeña estiró los brazos y lo abrazó.

Raph deslizó sus manos por su caparazón y lo apretó más contra él, queriendo saber qué se sentía la seguridad de que alguien se preocupaba por él, la seguridad de que tenía un hermano que iba a cuidar por toda su vida. Las lágrimas le escocieron detrás de los ojos. Y una cálida sensación le embargó el pecho.

—Está bien —murmuró Mikey—. Puedes contarme.

Cuando se separaron, el cuerpo de Raphael dio violentas sacudidas y el calor se le fue del cuerpo. Mikey jamás lo había visto tan vulnerable, y no le gustaba, porque era su hermano. Su hermano Raphael y él quería verlo feliz y gruñón como siempre.

—Necesito… Necesito saber que estás bien, Mikey.

Él le sonrió.

—Por supuesto que estoy bien, Raphie.

—No. Yo… —jadeó— Yo…

—Hey. Raph. Estoy bien, mírame. Estoy aquí y tú estás ahí. Y estamos bien.

Lo tomó de los hombros, con una fuerza ajena a él. Lo miró seriamente, con el entrecejo fruncido y los labios en una fina línea.

—Y si algo he aprendido de nosotros, es que nuestra familia estará bien siempre que estemos todos juntos.

Los verdes ojos de Raph se encontraron con los de él. Dos zafiros brillantes en medio de la oscuridad.

—Y tranquilo —añadió, sonriendo—. Te prometo que estaré ahí para salvar ese trasero de poni que tienes, siempre que lo necesites.

Raph rió. Fue una risa inerte y trémula, pero sabía que era definición de que estaba mejor.

—¿Sabes que hacía cuando tenía miedo a la oscuridad, Raph?

Los ojos grandes y rebosantes de energía de Mikey giraron en torno a su hermano, con tenacidad.

—No —respondió.

Mikey giró, su cuerpo de frente. Señaló su cabeza con un dedo y cerró los ojos, sonriendo.

—Encendía la luz —indicó.

Raph arrugó la frente, miró a Mikey.

—¿Encender la luz?

—Uh-hu —él picó con uno de sus dedos la piel de su cara y después miró a Raph—. Aquí. En mi cabeza. Cerraba los ojos y, como sabía que la oscuridad estaba si abría los ojos, decidí crear una barrera de luz en mi mente para ahuyentarla. Porque, ya sabes, eso de que los opuestos se atraen es sólo mentira.

Raph sonrió a su hermano menor y rió. Rió de verdad.

Eso es lo que era Mikey. Una luz alegre en medio de una penumbra abrumadora.

Y siempre lo había sido, y siempre lo sería.

Raph cerró los ojos y se imaginó la cara sonriente de Mikey en medio de una tormenta que no llegaría a hacerle daño. Y eso es lo que haría. _Encendería la luz para ahuyentar la oscuridad._

Mikey se llevó las piernas hacia el pecho y sonrió de vuelta. Se cubrió bien con la sábana y se hizo lo suficientemente a un lado como para que Raph pudiera caber.

—¿Y sabes que hago cuando tengo pesadillas, Raph?

Raphael sonrió, en toda su magnificencia.

—No —contestó.

—Espero a que mi _blando_ hermano mayor las espante.

Al decir eso, palmeó el costado de la cama y se recostó. Raph se hundió en la cama junto a él, riendo.

—¿Con que blando, eh?

Raphael alzó ambas cejas y usó su tono sombrío de siempre, mirando a Mikey.

Por un momento, los ojos de Mikey se abrieron de golpe, demostrando su nerviosismo.

—¡Estoy bromeando, cabeza hueca!

Mikey sonrió y cerró los ojos. Raph se cubrió con la sábana y lo imitó.

—Buenas noches, Raphie.

En otras circunstancias, Raph habría golpeado a Mikey por llamarlo así más de tres veces en menos de media hora. Habría gruñido porque Mikey le había dicho blando. Y habría esperado hasta el fin del mundo para llorar frente a su hermano.

Pero ese día no. Porque ese día estaba especialmente agradecido de tener a su hermanito vivo, alegre y molesto. Estaba feliz de tenerlo y de que, en algún rincón de su mente, Mikey usaría aquel momento como excusa para pasar más tiempo con él. Y eso, por muy vergonzoso que sonara dentro de su complicada mente, le gustaba.

—Buenas noches, Mikey.

* * *

 _N/A: ¡Uf! ¡Terminado! ¡Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí me gustó escribirlo! Si has llegado hasta el final sin aburrirte, ¡muchas gracias!_

 _¿Es necesario mencionarlo? Creo que sí: ¡Please, please, please review!_

 _¡Gracias por leer mi trabajo!_


End file.
